StarWars: The Grey Order
by Damion-Black
Summary: Between the events of StarWars The Old Republic and The StarWars Saga, a small Jedi Order existed in secret and managed to stay under the radar of most threats in the galaxy. The Grey Order. A branch of the Jedi Order that created its own rules and practices creating something much stronger than the Jedi or Sith ever could be alone.
1. Chapter 1

**With the new StarWars movie being such a hit, I was compelled to write again and the topic was obvious. Though this story has nothing to do with the events in or around the latest installment, I wanted to write something dealing with a much less known portion of the StarWars universe. The Grey Order is not of my design but I found it has a deep lacking of information and stories. That being said, you can probably guess why I chose it to be my topic for these new stories. Many of the characters you will meet are of my own creation but barring that you will find nothing but pure StarWars knowledge here. I've done my homework and found everything I needed to create this tale of two Jedi Knights in the Grey Order. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I have big plans for this story so please stick around. Also, due to the turn my life took I will now be posting stories on weekends instead of Monday as I used to.**

 **As always, Thanks.**

 **-D.B.**

* * *

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…**

Between the beginning of The Great Sith war and the end of The Dark Wars, the Jedi fell from greatness and became a shadow of their former selves. From then on, wars raged uncontrollably. These wars caused many of the remaining Jedi to begin rethinking their ways of leadership. This lead to a revision of the Jedi Code. It was decided that a strong central authority was needed to lead the Jedi Order. And so the Jedi Counsel was born. The counsel saw to it that the conduct of its Jedi was stricter and more refined. This lead to new traditions and practices among the Jedi Order. However, not all Jedi agreed with the new code implemented by the Counsel. Many rejected some of the strictures like those that no longer allowed hopeful students over the age of four, or even refused the marriage among Jedi. Or worse that Jedi were no longer allowed to have families of any kind. These Jedi frequently found themselves at odds with the Jedi Counsel. This was the birth of the Grey Order.

This new order of Jedi did not completely turn away from the Jedi way, but instead began a practice that implemented all teachings of the Force. Now, years later a young Grey Jedi Chunin named Jinn Kreed will prove himself ready for the challenges of the galaxy. But his trials will not go without a hitch. His master has gone missing after taking up a mission on the planet Christophsis. Now it is up to Jinn and his friend Uadda to find the Grey Master and bring him home again. The pair now await clearance to launch a small star ship and begin their mission from the Grey Jedi home planet of Zonama Sekot.

Given the broad differences between climates on Zonama Sekot, it was no surprise that Uadda couldn't decide if she was better off leaving her smoky grey cloak on or off. She couldn't decide if she was too hot or too cold and the anticipation of waiting to launch didn't help as it made her restless while she pulled on the cloak for the fourth time in several minutes.

"Be patient Uadda." Jinn said beside her with a chuckle. He was staring up at the leaves that waved in the trees above. The lush forest area gave a pleasant mix of cool breeze and warm humidity. The same mixture that had Uadda pulling her cloak off again.

"How can you stand it?" She asked. She looked up at him. He looked down at her and his grin spread even further. He only stood a head taller than the Twi'lek girl but it was enough to make him feel like her mentor. He wasn't of course but even so, she looked up to him as if he were. He was dressed in the common grey Chunin robes that symbolized his rank and skill. A chest flap stretched from left to right and buckled at the shoulder. His hood was drawn back across his shoulders as he had no need of it here. His dark hair hung loose around his shoulders giving his grey robes a whiter appearance. Uadda on the other hand was dressed in a simple white tunic and pants with a slate grey belt. Her lightsaber hilt hung at her hip, openly displayed proudly.

"I don't pay attention to it. Instead I focus on other things. I focus on the flow of the Force in my surroundings. The way it moves through everything. Try it." He suggested. Uadda sighed and cleared her thoughts. She let her mind wander to the Force. She felt it flow through her and-

"Ships ready!" Jinn shouted excitedly and took off running, leaving the Twi'lek reeling before hurrying after him shouting.

"Hey wait!" She chased after her friend, the pair laughing gleefully all the way to the launch hanger. Uadda was slightly slower than her taller human friend, causing her o arrive a few seconds after him. The ship was a standard ETA-2 Actis. A class of light interceptor meant for small crews of one or two traveling long distances. It was only about five and a half meters long and was equipped with a single astromech droid. This particular droid was named AE-23 and had been painted in the same yellow and silver as the ship it had been docked into.

"Everything is ready Kreed." Said a tall, lanky gentleman standing at a holo-terminal. He waved to Uadda as the pair passed by. A younger man handed each of them a headset they would need to pilot the ship, which they took and slipped on. Uadda took a little longer in maneuvering the headset comfortably around her head-tails, which she wore comfortably over her shoulders like a ponytail. Jinn smiled and waved to the man at the holo-terminal who in turn, punched in the launch sequence. A moment later, the twin-ion engines of the ship fired to life and the ship was taxied out of the hangar where the two friends, pilot and co-pilot, sped off into space to beginning their mission.

AE-23 chirped at the front of the ship signaling that all was well. Jinn set the ship into a hyperspace jump and they were gone in a flash. Even at light speed the trip would take some time.

"Master Tophta should be on Christophsis. That's where his last transmission was sent from. If he's still there, he will probably need help." Jinn thought aloud, his focus on the Force and what it told him of his master. Uadda was unsure if she should reply. She decided it was better to remain silent and instead, slipped on her cloak. Jinn Kreed set the ship to autopilot and closed his eyes hoping to get some rest. The Twi'lek chose to keep watch from her more elevated co-pilot's seat behind him.

Nearly an hour came and went when the small craft dropped out of hyperspace. Uadda had been awake for the entirety of the voyage. Her thoughts full of concern for the mission ahead. Not much was known about the planet Christophsis. The giant, crystal blue planet loomed before them. It was beautiful to those who had never seen it before. Uadda and Jinn Kreed being among them. Kreed stirred in his seat and rubbed the lingering sleep from his eyes with the heel of his hands. He straightened himself and wordlessly punched in several commands that would take the ship down to the surface.

"Do you feel that?" The blue Twi'lek asked behind him. Her face twisted in a mixture of worry and confusion. Gaining no response, she tried again. "Kreed?"

"Yes Uadda, I do." Kreed responded with nearly no emotion. Only a slight lingering fear was noted in his voice. His eyes glued to crystalline orb before them. His thoughts far from the ship as it broke the planet's atmosphere. A sensation of pain and anguish flooded his thoughts. Uadda hesitated.

"Is that…" She broke off quickly. Kreed nodded.

"That's Master Tophta." He said quietly and leveled the ship in for landing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2. I apologize for the lack of length in this chapter but any good StarWars fan knows the Excitement to come.**

 **I borrowed a few references for the movies that seemed to fit pretty well. I hope you can find them but more importantly, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Leave me a review and tell me what you think and as always,**

 **Thanks.**

 **-D.B.**

* * *

AE-23 chirped anxiously from its slot on the hull of the ship.

"That's right AE, Master Tophta is down there somewhere." Replied Kreed. Landing the ship wasn't easy. Most of the planet consisted of a crystalline material, making the ground slick like glass. The engines whined as the ship settled unsteadily. The cockpit door opened with a hiss as the air tight seal separated. The air was crisp but not cold. Kreed hopped down from the ship, his footing sturdy and ready for the slick surface. Uadda however nearly fell on her back side, clutching the side of the ship for support.

"Well, at least he won't be very hard to find." She said picking herself up. Kreed shrugged.

"You would think so. But the report said there are multiple cities nearby. He could be in one of them." Looking out at the terrain, it was clear that a city among the crystal spires would be easy to spot. But the time alone spent searching would be immeasurable.

"Hey look over there." Or, maybe it wouldn't be. It was Uadda, she was pointing behind the ship towards a group of spires. Between them stood a stone grey structure. A closer look revealed the smooth walls and towers of a city. Jinn Kreed drew up his hood and lead the way. Uadda followed close behind.

The city turned out to be a trading post. Its towers housed everything from merchants to bounty hunters. He couldn't be certain but Jinn thought he even saw a member of the Mandalorian clan. The crowded streets were paved with the same grey stone that adorned the walls and towers, making walking much easier. The two Jedi stayed close together while the crowds moved around with little concern for either of them. Those that did take note of the hooded figures, stared absently.

"Do you think we could gain any information from these people?" Asked the Twi'lek. Kreed nodded in response and turned into a doorway blocked by a tattered cloth door. The room within revealed a crowd of patrons nursing drinks at a bar or conversing amongst themselves at tables. To say the least, it was a bar. But there would be no better place to listen to gossip. The pair sat at an empty table near the door. A serving droid promptly appeared to take their order.

Jinn scanned the room, looking from face to face. His eyes landed on a man near the bar. His back was turned to them but the Jedi knew he would be their best chance at finding his master.

When the droid returned, Jinn stopped it from leaving, asking that it bring another drink to the man at the bar. It agreed and did as instructed. The man seemed shocked when a fresh drink was brought to him. There was a short conversation between he and the droid before the droid gestured to Jinn. The man was human and his eyes widened when he saw the familiar face.

"Well if it isn't young Kreed, all grown up." Said the man, now standing beside the table.

"Thar. Always nice to see a familiar face." Kreed, responded with a grin. He gestured to the seat beside him.

"This is Uadda. She's a friend of mine."

"Well." Thar, said with a smile and sat. "Any friend of Kreed is a friend to me. What brings you all the way to the outer rim?" He asked.

"We're looking for my master." Jinn, answered simply. Uadda, sipped quietly at her drink. Thar choked on this drink. The liquid sent a burn through his sinuses as it dripped from his nostrils. The hacking turned into laughter and the cyborg did his best to clean his face with his prosthetic hand

"Tophta was just here a week ago. How much trouble could he possibly be in?" Thar asked.

"It was nearly a week ago when he sent his last transmission. When he stopped checking in, we were sent to find him. Any idea where he went?" Jinn, asked. Thar shook his head.

"Last I heard, he was on his way back to your temple. Haven't seen him since. Are you sure he's still here?"

"We sensed him just before we landed." Uadda spoke up. Thar looked at the Twi'lek girl with a frown.

"That's strange. I'm sure he was leaving right after we spoke. He didn't stay long. Just enough to have a drink and say hello." Thar continued. The cyborg sipped his drink absently. Worry plain on his face. The grisly looking man scratched the stubble on his cheek in thought.

"Did he say what he was here for?" Asked Jinn. Thar shook his head.

"Not in any real detail. You know how your master can be. Secretive as always. But he did mention piracy being a bit of a problem to the north. Something about a trade ship being robbed. Beyond that he was very vague about the details."

Just then, three men approached the table behind Thar. They each wore a black leather vest over a white shirt. Two were human but the third was Rodian. The distinct green skin and solid black eyes practically screamed his race to the galaxy. It was the Rodian that spoke in his native language instead of basic.

"I don't do that anymore. Sorry bud but you may want to try someone else." Thar answered, clearly understanding the Rodian.

"Any smuggler who can retire has made enough money to share." Said one of the two humans. There was a shallow whine as a hand blaster was flicked on. Uadda moved for her lightsaber, but Kreed stopped her and sipped his drink.

Thar sighed but didn't move.

"Listen, you'll want to put that away before someone gets hurt." He offered the warning so politely that the Rodian and his human companions actually laughed. The Rodian spoke again, this time with more force behind his sing song voice. Thar sighed again.

"Alright. Take your best shot." There was a moment's hesitation before three loud shots were fired from a blaster. Only it wasn't Thar who slumped lifelessly to the floor, but the men behind him.

Uadda's eyes went wide when she saw Thar holster a blaster that hadn't been in his hand before.

"You shot them!" She said with a note of shock and surprise.

"Yeah but no one will believe that I shot first." He replied and stood up. The bar was silent but returned to its normal noisy self a moment later.

"C'mon. Let's go see if we can't find your master." Thar told them and lead them out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3!**

 **Something big is coming up soon so I hope you're ready for this. There is so much I want to tell you about this chapter and what happens next but the agonizing wait that all readers go through is just as bad for writers. So please bare with me. I'm so excited about this story because it's turning into something I can truly take pride in.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and please, tune in next weekend for chapter 4.**

 **Favorite, follow, review, and as always,**

 **Thanks.**

 **-D.B.**

* * *

"I don't know how I feel about him." Said Uadda conspiratorially. Kreed, Uadda and Thar walked casually through the streets of the market. The two Jedi lagged behind by a few feet, just oout of ear shot. Kreed shrugged.

"He was a smuggler but he's been out of the business for some time now."

"That's not what I meant." She countered. "He killed three men without so much as a warning." Kreed chuckled.

"He gave a warning when he told them to leave. And a second when he told them to put their blasters away. And I seem to remember you reaching for your own lightsaber." He explained. He said the last with a smile. Uadda rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point." She eyed Thar from beside Kreed.

The market crowd thinned the closer they came to the entrance. Kreed cocked his head to one side and drew up his hood. Uadda, sensing his feelings, drew up her own hood.

"What is it?" Thar asked. He was standing beside the young Jedi who had stopped walking. Jinn's eyes were for a wooden door to the right.

"Jinn?" Thar prodded. Before a response could be formed, the door exploded out into the street. A Twi'lek girl, hardly older than Uadda, rolled to a stop before them covered in debris. She was dressed in thin cloth that had been torn in random places; as if the owner hadn't had time to mend it in months. Her violet skin was scratched from the splintered wood around her and tears of fear and pain streaked her cheeks. She clutched something to her chest even as she rolled to a stop.

Thar was quick to reach for the girl and help her to her feet. The Twi'lek girl hurried to leave, running as far away as she could. Inside the building was silence. Jinn was the first to step inside. The dark room was filled with dust that floated thickly in the area. Tables lay about with chairs smashed into pieces. Nearly everything inside settled in chaos. A gasp sounded from the corner. Jinn scanned the room finding a human woman hidden behind an over turned table. But what he saw next stunned him. Lying on the floor was another human. A man with a charred hole in his chest. A blaster held uselessly in the hand of the corpse.

There was a whirr of an engine starting up and Thar was alert.

"I know that ship." He said with a start. "That's my ship!" he yelled, storming back into the street. Uadda and Jinn followed close behind at a dead run. They exited just in time to see Thar's ship being jerked back by the grounding cable he had attached for this very reason.

"HEY!" He screamed waving his arms at the pilot. Uadda threw off her cloak and extended her hand toward the ship. She felt the force rushing through her. She felt the cool metal of the ship as if she could actually touch it as she pulled as hard as she could, trying to ground the ship once again. But the ship was too much for her.

"Kreed, get inside and shut it down!" she called. Without a word, Jinn Kreed sprinted to the ship. He used the Force, pulling the entry hatch open and leaping high into the air. Landing on the now open hatch, the Jedi hurried inside. Dashing toward the cockpit, Kreed was forced to draw his lightsaber. A blaster shot ricocheted off the yellow blade with a piercing sound. Four more shots reflected off the blade, each slowing his advance. Finally, Jinn saw an opening. Darting forward fast enough to make him little more than a blur, Jinn Kreed sliced his lightsaber through the barrel of the blaster and slammed the engine shut down switch. The ship dropped to the ground.

Blade raised threateningly, Kreed escorted a Twi'lek through the ship and outside to face the man she had just attempted to steal from.

"It's the girl from the house. The one that was thrown through the door." Uadda said in disbelief. Kreed nodded.

"She tried to steal your ship. It's your call Thar."

Thar glared at the thief who looked wide eyed at the yellow blade humming close to her face.

"I say we put her on board until we hit the atmosphere. Then kick her out and see if she can fly as well as she can steal." Thar said mockingly. Uadda couldn't tell if he was joking and frankly, she wasn't about to ask. Jinn clicked off his lightsaber, the blade slid away with a hiss. The girl before him physically relaxed.

Uadda stooped to get a closer look at the Twi'lek.

"Why did you try to steal that ship?" she asked. There was no response. "Where did you plan to go with it?" No response. Uadda noticed a small pouch tied to the girl's belt and pulled it free. The Twi'lek lunged for the pouch but was stopped by the barrel of Thar's hand blaster. Uadda opened the pouch and poured several small syringe like tubes into her palm.

"What are those?" Kreed asked. His friend opened one of the tubes and sniffed lightly. A foul, stinging odor wafted up from the tube.

"Xebonica." She replied.

"A tourture drug." He clarified, though it sounded more like a question. The Twi'lek hung her head.

"Why do you have these?" Uadda asked. The girl gave no answer. "I won't ask again." She said firmly. There was a small whine from Thar's blaster. The girl looked at the gun, then Thar, then Uadda.

"I was sent to purchase them from someone and bring them back." She said finally, speaking in basic so everyone could understand. It was Jinn's turn to speak.

"Bring them back where?"

"My master."

"Be specific."

"Why?"

"Because you are impeding on my current goal, you stole my friends ship and then shot at me. And as an added bonus, my friend here has a very short fuse. So please, be specific." He said the words with as much enthusiasm he could muster. The result was a threatening tone with a hint of promise.

The girl looked back at the blaster held level with her head. Thar slid a switch on the side of the pistol from "stun" to "lethal." The thief saw this and nearly vomited the details of her mission.

"I was sent by my master to collect those drugs and bring them back to him to use on his prisoner. When I got here, the price of the drugs had increased to more than I was given. My master instructed me to bring them back at any cost. When our contact refused to sell them to me for the negotiated price, I pleaded with him. He wouldn't budge. So I took his blaster and asked him again. He finally made the deal but then his wife came in with another blaster. She fired first but missed me and hit a heating coil next to me. The coil exploded and threw me out the door. When I was first hit by the blast my finger slipped and I accidentally shot him. That's when I ran off and tried to get away."

This new heap of information, detailed as it was, still didn't tell them everything they wanted to know. Jinn prodded for more information but the girl was reluctant to answer anything further. He tried one more question to see if he could get her to talk freely.

"Who is your master?" He asked calmly. The Twi'lek shuddered.

"Hora Tebet." She replied quietly. Jinn looked at his companions for signs of recognition. Both Thar and Uadda shrugged and shook their heads.

"Why does he want a paralytic drug?" Jinn asked. There was a long pause before the girl answered.

"For the Jedi prisoner."


End file.
